


for mom

by zenzeromante



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Azami, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Azami non riesce a dormire. Sakyo lo accoglie in camera sua.Dal testo: “Quando fa per ritirare la mano, Azami la afferra, rapido come fulmine.«Sakyo» dice piano.«Quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi “Sakyo-san”?»«Sakyo» lo chiama ancora Azami, e questa volta stringe la presa su di lui. Le mani di Azami sono così piccole rispetto alle sue: riesce a malapena ad aggrapparsi alle sue dita, al pollice e al mignolo, e a tirarle, con meno forza del solito. «Cosa vuoi fare da grande?»”
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Izumida Azami
Kudos: 4





	for mom

**Author's Note:**

> Storia iniziata già da un po', conclusa per l'[a3_69min](https://twitter.com/a3_69min) su Twitter.

È tarda notte quando Sakyo sente la porta aprirsi e chiudersi. I suoi nervi si tendono, pronti a scattare, ma si rilassano un respiro dopo.

In qualsiasi altra situazione, Sakyo sarebbe già saltato su, afferrando l’arma che nasconde nel comodino, pronto ad attaccare l’intruso; ma quei passi Sakyo li riconosce: sono passi leggeri, delicati, quelli di un bambino abituato a passare inosservato, non per timidezza ma per accortezza.

«Bon» mormora piano, la voce bassa, stanca ma ferma. «Che ci fai ancora sveglio? Domattina c’è scuola.»

Azami si ferma in silenzio davanti al letto di Sakyo. Non parla, non fa domande né richieste; ha persino lo sguardo basso, volto verso il pavimento, versi i suoi pedi scalzi sul freddo tatami. Non c’è molto altro che Sakyo possa fare se non sospirare, afferrare il bordo della coperta e permettere ad Azami di infilarvicisi dentro.

Il futon è all’improvviso troppo affollato. Il materasso è piccolo, piccolo persino quando lo usa Sakyo da solo, ma con Azami all’interno si sta ancora più stretti. Sakyo è costretto a farsi un po’ da parte, a lasciargli la parte più calda della coperta, sperando che ciò basti per non farlo ammalare.

«Che scomodo» è ciò che dice Azami dopo un lungo silenzio.

Sakyo sospira, di nuovo. «Allora tornatene in camera tua.»

Ma Azami scuote la testa, prima di appoggiarla sul cuscino. I suoi occhi, grandi e brillanti, si fissano sul soffitto. Non c’è nulla da guardare lì, solo una breve distesa di vernice scrostata. Sakyo lo sa bene – ha passato gli ultimi mesi a guardare quello stesso soffitto, in una stanza che non è casa, né calda né comoda, ma che nonostante ciò lo accoglie e lo protegge, persino con quelle mura fredde e rigide.

Ma tutto ciò Azami non sembra notarlo. Lui, anzi, continua a studiare gli angoli del muro, le macchie d’umidità, le piccole crepe nella carta da parati, con un’attenzione tale da rendere quasi impercettibili i movimenti dei suoi occhi. E all’improvviso Sakyo capisce cosa sta succedendo.

Azami sta cercando di distrarsi.

Allora Sakyo non fa domande. Afferra la coperta sul suo stomaco, invece, e la sposta più in alto, fino a coprire il petto, la gola di Azami, e incastrarla per bene appena sotto il suo mento.

Quando fa per ritirare la mano, Azami la afferra, rapido come fulmine.

«Sakyo» dice piano.

«Quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi “Sakyo-san”?»

«Sakyo» lo chiama ancora Azami, e questa volta stringe la presa su di lui. Le mani di Azami sono così piccole rispetto alle sue: riesce a malapena ad aggrapparsi alle sue dita, al pollice e al mignolo, e a tirarle, con meno forza del solito. «Cosa vuoi fare da grande?»

Sakyo non commenta su come lui sia già “grande”; non gli spiega di aver già fatto una scelta, positiva o negativa che sia, e che per lui non c’è più la possibilità di tornare indietro – e nemmeno, forse, la possibilità di andare avanti, e prendere una nuova strada. No, pensa, quello non glielo vuole—non glielo __può__ dire. Così fa ciò che ha perfezionato negli ultimi anni, tra lezioni clandestine di teatro e tentativi di sopravvivere all’iniziazione mafiosa senza far morire sua madre di crepacuore: mente.

«Il ragioniere» dice.

Azami sbuffa al suo fianco e gli pizzica il dorso della mano. «Nessuno vuole un ragioniere con una faccia arrabbiata come la tua.»

«Oi, bon—»

«Io invece» lo interrompe Azami, la voce stranamente tremante, non di paura ma di una rara sicurezza, una ferma convinzione – è qualcosa che Sakyo conosce, che ha visto e forse persino provato in un passato che ora tiene soppresso per necessità: è passione, quella; la passione che ti smuove a inseguire un sogno. Qualcosa che Sakyo ha abbandonato da tempo, e che ora, vivida, brucia dentro Azami. «Io invece,» continua «io voglio...»

«Vuoi?»

Azami gli lancia un’occhiata per studiarlo. È piccolo, troppo piccolo per la vita a cui è abituato, ma essere figlio di un boss mafioso l’ha già plasmato. A nove anni sa già studiare le persone con cui parla; sa leggere le intenzioni nascoste, riconoscere un amico da un nemico. In quel momento, guardando Sakyo, qualcosa deve andare storto perché all’improvviso Azami si tira indietro.

Chiude gli occhi e si gira su se stesso, dandogli le spalle. Non abbandona però la sua mano. La stringe anzi più forte, come se fosse la sua unica ancora, per un tempo che sembra interminabile. Sakyo è costretto a farsi più vicino, ad accogliere il corpo di Azami contro il suo petto per stare comodo, per tenere Azami al caldo.

E poi, all’improvviso, Azami mormora qualcosa. Lo fa con voce così bassa, soffocata, che Sakyo avverte solo un breve: «... per la mamma».

«Per tua madre, huh...»

Azami non risponde, non annuisce, non nega. Dopo qualche lungo minuto, accettano entrambi un’altra bugia e fingono di essersi addormentati. Anche se Azami sta tremando. Anche se Sakyo non riesce a chiudere occhio.

*

La mattina dopo, mentre lo accompagna a scuola, Sakyo si ferma a studiare il viso di Azami. È inespressivo come al solito, corrucciato in un’espressione che non dona per niente a un bambino, e che eppure Azami si porta dietro dal loro primo incontro. Ma se deve notare un cambiamento, pensa Sakyo, allora deve concentrarsi sui suoi occhi.

Sono celesti, brillanti sotto la luce della mattina, ma fermi e sicuri. Quello non è lo sguardo di un bambino – quanto più quello di un uomo che ha preso una decisione e ha intenzione di rispettarla, che terra e cielo gli remino contro.

Sakyo sente una strana fitta scuotergli il petto.

Invidia, pensa. Forse orgoglio.


End file.
